The Stolls' Fun Time
by Leila LSJ
Summary: What happens when the Stolls get bored? They prank, of course! And the campers at both camps get REALLY mad...
1. Fish Problems

**Hi, guys. I'm new to this, so tell me how you feel, ok?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Travis's POV**

Ugh, I'm so bored right now. I bet my brother feels the same way. Ever since the Giant War, every demigod, both Greek and Roman, were busy repairing both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Today is the rest day for me and my brother, Connor, but we're so bored right now. Then, my brother came up with a brilliant plan:

"Hey, why don't we prank someone? They must be bored with all the repairing."

I thought about it. "That's a great idea! Why don't we prank the Poseidon cabin? Percy and Leila (**My OC) **must be bored with all the repairing." I started whispering the prank to Connor.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Connor and I stood outside the equipment needed for the prank. "Are you sure Percy and Leila are not in there?" I asked.

"I'm sure. I just saw them helping the others repair the big house **(I know this might not be true, but I needed a building)**. Come on." he nodded to the box of equipment, which were dead fish. See, we planned to put the dead put the dead fish around the cabin and look at Percy and Leila's reaction.

About half an hour later, we were done. We quickly hid in some bushes behind the Poseidon cabin and watched as the two Jacksons enter the cabin.

"ARGHHHHHHH! OUR CABIN!"

"STOLLS, WE'LL GET YOU TWO FOR THIS!"

After that, the Jacksons ran out of their cabin quickly. When they gone, Connor and I are rolling on the ground laughing.

"Did you see their faces when they ran out?!" Connor asked between gasps for breath.

"Yeah! That was hilarious!" I exclaimed. "But we should probably hide now."

"Yeah, we should. They look like they want to kill something, preferably us."

We quickly went back to the Hermes cabin, praying to our dad that the Jacksons won't murder us in our sleep.

* * *

**How was it? Good or bad? Anyway, please review.**


	2. Water Works

**Connor's POV**

It's been a few days since our last prank, a.k.a. the fish prank. Now I'm bored again. I'm pretty sure that Travis agrees.

"Hey, you wanna prank someone?" I asked my brother.

"Sure, and I have the perfect plan. Let's fill someone's cabin with water, they're going to be so surprised. But which cabin?"

I thought over it, "Hmm, I know! Let's do it on the Zeus cabin. After all, water and lightning don't mix well."

"Good idea! But we need to run before Jason and Thalia fry us. I don't know about you, but I don't like smelling and looking like a burnt piece of something."

I wrinkled my nose, "No one does, Travis. Now let's go."

* * *

We were fixing up the giant pails of water to flood the Zeus cabin when someone popped their head in. Oh no, it's Leila!

"Hey Jason, you wanna go…" Then she spotted us and her eyes narrowed, "Well, well, if it isn't the prankster brothers. Thanks to you two my cabin stinks of dead fish, and now you want to prank the Graces? That's just asking for someone to beat you up."

"Well, look on the bright side. You're a Roman, so you'll be staying at CJ most of the time." I mentally slapped myself, this is what happens when I panic, I say stupid things.

Leila glared at me, "Then what about Percy or when I come here to visit?! You know what, I should probably just bring Jason and Thalia here to see this."

Travis paled. "No, don't! We'll do anything you say, anything!"

Leila looked thoughtful. "Anything, huh? Ok, well for starters you can clean up the mess you made in my cabin, and make sure that the dead fish smell is completely gone. That's a big enough punishment. But," She warned, "if you don't get it done before dinner Percy, Jason, Thalia and I will make you two wish that you were never born. Carry on." She walked away.

We breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, that was close! Let's finish this so we have time to clean up the Poseidon cabin."

* * *

We were cleaning up the Poseidon cabin when Travis shouted, "Hey, the Graces are walking to their cabin!" We squeezed our faces into the window as Thalia opened the door. Instantly 10 gallons of water rushed out the door, drenching Jason, Thalia and the entire cabin. We laughed at their shocked expressions, but our joy didn't last long, because their looks of shock changed into looks of anger. "STOLLS!" They screamed. Frightened, Travis and I quickly returned to our work as they ran around the camp looking for us. When they were out of earshot, Travis and I looked at each other.

"That was epic!" Then we went back to our work. On the bright side, we managed to tidy up the Poseidon cabin in time, we even managed to get rid of the dead fish smell. We looked at our work proudly, the Stolls live another day.


	3. Redecorating

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Travis's POV**

After hiding for our lives and making it up to Jason and Thalia (sort of), Connor and I are at it again. This time, we decided remake a classic prank, and by that I mean painting the Ares cabin pink. PINK! Imagine their faces, I mean, sure we might need to hide forever, but hey, every prank is worth it, at least to us Stolls. Not pranking anyone for us is like not doing archery to the Apollo kids and the Hunters of Artemis. It's what we do! Enough of that, I quickly went to tell Connor the plan and look for the supplies we needed.

* * *

"Ok, they're at the sword arena until just before dinner. That gives us plenty of time because we just finished lunch. Now let's get this show on the road!" Connor acted as our look out as I sneak in the pink paint and brushes. We decided to be smart this time. Instead of painting the whole cabin pink, Connor and I decided to paint only the inside, so we also intend to paint their beds and leftover weapons. It might not be as humiliating as painting the whole cabin pink, but this is safer, buying us more time to escape and there will be more shock on Clarisse and her cabin mates. Hey, we might love pranking but we don't like dying.

We were done after a few hours. After that, we went to find the perfect hiding spot, one that's not too far away so we could see their faces but far away enough so that they won't see us. After about a half hour, we found the perfect place. It's a bush, big enough to conceal us both. We hid and waited.

* * *

"Ugh, how long more before their training ends!" complained Connor, wow, he must be really impatient. He probably wants to get this over with so the danger will just past. I know I am.

"Shh! I see them, a few more minutes. Now stay quiet!" We watched as they approached, getting ready to run at any chance we have. Clarisse opened the door and-

"ARGHHHH! KILL THE STOLLS!" The Ares kids quickly spread out and ran around camp looking for us. After the coast was clear, Connor and I ran back to the Hermes cabin and locked the door. We were congratulating ourselves when we heard someone banging the door.

"OPEN UP STOLLS, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Oh crap, out of all the mean, short-tempered kids in the Ares cabin, it just HAD to be Clarisse that found us. She continued banging the door and shouted, "OPEN UP THIS DOOR THIS VERY INSTANCE OR I SWEAR TO THE GODS THAT YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU TWO WERE NEVER BORN!"

When we heard that, Connor and I gulped. We heard that threat lots of times before, but this version was the scariest. We silently crawled out the window, ran into the woods and camped at Bunker 9 for the night. This has got to be the most frightening prank ever to the Ares kids, and to us.

I hoped that we can forget about this soon, like REALLY soon.


	4. Clothing Line

**Connor's POV**

Oh My Gods, I just came up with an idea to prank Nico di Angelo, a.k.a. Death Breath! Pranking Hazel can also be a bonus, since they live in the same cabin when they're in Camp Half-Blood. I'm thinking of dyeing every piece of clothing in the Hades cabin pink. I know it might not affect Hazel much, but Nico's expression would be priceless. That, and my face when he catches both Travis and I. At least we have experience running and hiding.

Anyway, you're probably wondering why I'm making such a big deal out of this. Well you see, Travis is the one who always comes up with the plans, so I'm actually pretty proud of myself for thinking of this. Weird right? You would think that everyone in the Hermes cabin would know how to think of pranks, but I don't. Ok, getting off track here.

I told my brother the plan later that day during lunch. He was pretty surprised when I told him that I thought of it, but quickly shook it off and agreed. I enjoyed my food after that, thinking of what is to come next. Well, that and how delicious today's bacon is. Oops, sorry, curse you ADHD.

* * *

We were in the Hades cabin, carrying out our plan. It was pretty easy to find the two big buckets of instant dry pink dye. The Aphrodite cabin has tons of those. It was even easier to get it from them, as long as Piper isn't there. We just needed to wait for the right moment. Now the real fun begins. WE started to take out every piece of clothing we could find and dumped it into the buckets of pink dye.

* * *

After a few hours, every single piece of clothing was dyed pink. Wow, that pink dye is really effective. We were cleaning up and leaving the cabin when Nico and Hazel came in. Oops, for all the times to get caught, it just had to be when we were pulling a prank on the children of the god of the dead. Nico and Hazel stared at us, as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Then, Nico slowly walked over to the cupboards and looked inside. When he saw what was inside, he froze, then took out a completely pink sweater. Then, both Hazel and him glared daggers at us.

"GUYS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR CLOTHES?!" NIco all but screamed at us.

"Umm….." Both Travis and I made a run for it. We didn't get far before both of us tripped and fell. I turn and saw that we tripped over some diamonds. As I stared at the diamonds, they sank back into the ground. Before any of us can do anything else, skeletons grabbed us. Nico walked towards us. "Now, you two are going to wash away every single drop of dye before these skeletons get new friends, ok? Remember, _every single drop_." He threatened.

Scared for our lives, Travis and I followed the two back to the Hades cabin and scrubbed away every single drop of dye. Since it was already dinner, we finished at midnight. We went back to our cabin exhausted, and I promised myself to never prank Nico and Hazel again until at least after the month- or even maybe a _year_\- pasts.


End file.
